Otoko Girai! slash Man Hater!
by EunieBerry
Summary: Lucy became a man hater during her last year in elementary.Ask her father to let her enroll in an all girls-school.Of course her father agreed under one condition she has to join blind dates since its their tradition to get married by 18 yrs old.3 yrs had passed and still no progressed annoyed her dad transfer her to a school in an island whose ratio of boys is 94% READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry if the characters would be like a total OCC and FOR THE TITLE can you help me? I can't seem to think up a good title for this. _

_Sorry bout the summary since I'm not good at making the summary but I pretty much think my plot is pretty good :) _

_Oh well Here's Chappie 1: _

* * *

><p><strong>[Lucy's POV]<strong>

_Fairy Tales? Rainbows? Unicorn? Castle? Prince and Princess! Happily Ever After?_

Hmph! WHO believes in_ those_? well of course I_ DID_. And guys take note it was in PAST TENSE, Okay! I did believe in those since I'm still a girl you know! But hey REALITY has to sinks in somewhere sooner or later. But it just so happens that it happened to me sooner when I was in grade school.

Actually thanks to that sudden hit of realization of reality itself, I realize that...

**_Boys are so pitiful, being a SPECIES of a bunch of loooooooosers!_**

_**That's why I...**_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ _

A loud scream disturbed me from my thoughts and then there I saw...

**[End of Lucy's POV]**

...

**[Normal POV]**

"Hey, lilttle kittens wanna play with us?" A blond guy with pierce said

"Kyaaa~ don't touch me!" A girl screamed in horror as 3 guys grab her hand

"Please someone help us!" The other girl screamed

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A girl with a long beautiful blond hair said as she slap away the guys hand

"The hell! That hurts y'know!" The guy said but as soon as he looked up and saw the gorgeous blond he immediately grabbed her hand and said "Oooh, so missy here wanna join with the party"

Only to be respond as the blond girl lowers her head, her bangs; covering her chocoloate colored eyes

"Hey,hey what's wrong with you" One of the other guy said

"..GO.." she whispered

"Huh? you wanna go now?" The other guy said while smirking

"I said let go of your filthy hands, you jerks!" She said as she did a splendid lariat to the three of them.

"Hmmph! that teaches you a lesson you lechers!" She said as she dusted some invisible dirt on her skirt.

"Kyaaa~ Lucy-sama how wonderful!" the girl who was being harassed said

"As expected of Lucy-sama!" The one girl said

"Lucy-sama is really cool!" Exclaimed by the other girl

"We love you Lucy-sama~!" said by a girl

And so on, A lot of cheers were heard as the blond girl passes through and continue walking on her way too her school

**[End of Normal POV]**

...

**[Lucy's POV **_(continuation of her POV)**-]**_

That's why I... I'll protect them!a special privileged _EXCLUSIVE_ for GIRLS...

Mmm, yes! Another good deed is done. A very good way too start my day~ I said as I walked in cheerfully until I heard a loud screech and there I saw a black limousine blocks my way to school.

Uh-oh...this limousine can't possibly his...The door flung open and I gulped in horror as I saw _HIM_!...

**... The one and Only...**

**...Jude Heartphillia...**

"Good Morning Otou-sama" I said as I ran towards him and greeted my one and only father while trying not to tremble in anxiousness.

"Ohayou Lucy" He greeted back

"Umm, Otou-sama what is your buisness here today, and this early?" I asked

"Since you already asked, I'll tell this to you with out further ado" He said before clearing his throat

"So what is it Otou-sama?" I asked, bracing myself to whatever thing my father would say

"You don't need to attend this school since I already gave the letter of you dropping out from this school" I heard him said, WAIT just a moment!

_Me! _

_not going to school! _

_Me+Dropping Out=NO WAY!_

Okay Just relax Lucy, "Which school should I transfer?" I asked my father then he close his eyes and sigh, Oh dear I have a bad feeling about this

"You'll be transferring now to Seishun Gakuen" My father replied, What the Fudge! Seishun Gakuen! cou-could it be its th-that school whose boys population is 94%!

"O-otou-sama when you said Seishun Gakuen, you don't mean its the school that just became a co-ed school last year? Th-the former Seishounen Gakuen? (Shounen=Boys)" I asked and I am obviously freaking out on the inside.

"Yes, well since you seem know a thing or two at your new school I think we should now get going so you'll get familiar to your new school" My father casually said. He was about to get inside the car when I brace myself together and said "Otou-sama! I won't transfer to that outrageous school!"

My father obviously stop in his tracks and sighed, oh gosh Lucy since you courageously defy his words you are so dead. "Lucy" He said in a very calm yet scary manner enough to make the whole atmosphere weird.

"Otou-sama! I know I am defying what you said but! I don't want to transfer to that school!" I said "A school whose population is 94% percent full of boys!"

"Lucy, you promised me that you'll attend group dates every week that is why I allowed you to study in an all girls school BUT you never once attended a group date!" My father exclaimed

"But!-" I tried to reason out only to be cut off by my obviously angered father "No buts! young Miss! You no the rules and obligation passed down to the Heartphillia family right!" And just hearing the words rules and obligation I obviously can't say a thing about it.

"Ruka!" My father gets his phone and punch in some number then he said "Ruka! bring the helicopter, NOW" and after 5 minutes one of our very own private helicopter arrives together with Ruka. "Ruka, do it!" My father said then before I knew it I was already binded in a rope. "Eh!" I screamed! "Let me go! Ruka!"

"Lucy do your best finding and meeting your fiancée" My very selfish father said before he went inside his car and left me. And before I knew it our helicopter is now heading towards that dreadful place, Seishun Gakuen. "Wait just a moment! Liz! Mitch! Miki! you guys help me!" I screamed when I saw my three best pals since grade school

"Sorry Lucy, we don't want your father to go crushing our business!" The three said as they bid their good bye's

"What! So much for friends forever!" I screamed at them

"Don't worry Luce, I bet you'll find yourself a good guy and new friends!" Mitch said

"Yeah, since its you. Send me a mail if you met a cute guy okay!" Liz said

"Plus Luce take care okay, don't worry I'll tell the whole school that you hand over your "CROWN" to me" Miki said "I'll make sure I'll rule the school much better than you"

"Adieu, we swear we won't forget you and your luxury gifts you gave us" The three bitches said, Oh great dear God I just got robbed of my school and my crown plus my lovable ex-friends turned into some kind of unknown breed of bitches. Guess I have no choice but to accept this and to be a good daughter of the Hearthphillia Family I have no choice but to obey my father and as the next heir I must follow our traditions **BUT** before anything else I just want to say a few words.

...

...

TO HELL WITH THIS! I screamed as I say bye bye dream land

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Pls. tell me by reviewing . <em>

_FLAMES are accepted plus I need your help for a good title please if you can suggest some please suggest it . _

_:)_

_Don't own awesome characters of Fairy Tail _

_The grammars, errors, spellings and such sorry bout those.. just finish this around 11:52 pm ~_~ _

_And (belated) Happy Halloween :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ambitious Rookie Thank you for your ideas and suggestion, I'll try my really best to correct it and find myself a beta reader somewhere. And if you have any more ideas for the title pls do tell. And thank you for reviewing _

_AngelKnightKaoru: thank you for the review, and i wonder what anime is that, if you remember tell me please. and Lucy won't be transforming into a guy. her new school just became a __co-ed (school for girls and boys) its just that the ratio of the boys from the girls is greater in number._

_AngelKnightKaoru Yay~ found myself another NaLu fan :D (sorry i don't like Lissana that much =.= but I also like the Lucy and Grey pairing) and Kaichou wa Maid-sama sure is interesting. Oh! I just thought of something maybe if I had some time I'll try a cross over of KWM and Fairy Tail xD. Anyways thank you for the review! :D_

_Natsu X Lucy: Erza will be on the next chap. ^^ and thank you for reading and reviewing the first chap_

_ FT: thank you for reading and the review_

_ xxxXxxFLUFFXxxxxXFAIRYxXxTAIL: thank you for the review! I can't promise that i can update really fast since I still have a lot of fan fics to update :D_

_TykiPyon Thank you so much for the review! :D _

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV <em>

Mmmm? Where am I? What's with this room? I asked as I look around the place. "Lucy-sama" a voice called "Huh? Ruka? Why are you here? Where am I?" I asked as I looked at the blond who came out from the kitchen looking place. "Don't you remember about what happened this morning?" He asked me gently "This morning?" Then I suddenly remember!

That stupid father of mine transferred me in a hellish place called Seishun Gakuen! Argh just remembering this morning's events make me so mad. Wait morning? I immediately looked for my phone and check the time its 2:46 pm already!

"Ruka, where am I?" I asked as I turn around and glare at my father's most trusted butler.

"We are now currently at_ Island Blue_" Ruka said with a smile as I continue to glare at him

"Why are we in some Island? I thought I'll be transferring to a school not some Island or Jungle" I asked still glaring

"_Well your new school is in this Island_" He said as if its a normal fact to have a school in some island

"And what's up with this room?" I asked still glaring at him "This will be your new place!" He replied "Care to explain it more?" I asked, Ugh how irritating is it; that sparkly smile of his!

"Yes of course, I'll explain everything" He said and again with that annoying sparkly smile.

"Then tell it now" I said, I really can't stand that sparkly sparkly smile of his.

"Seishun Gakuen is in an island so going back and forth from the student's home is really tiring plus Blue Island is really far from the city. Therefore it has a dorm system and the student decides which dorm to join BUT it is not the only unique thing about the dorm here because the dorm system of this school is in a different scale than the other dorm system out there." Ruka said and looked at me as if I'll be having some question or sudden violent reaction but I only nod at him so he can continue with the explanation

"When I said different it means that the dorms here are called and known as _Guilds_ and each guild is different and has its own name, rating and such" Ruka said but before he can continue I put my hand in front of his face making him stop talking

"I-I want to know the guild thing and which guild am I?" I said "Lucy-sama I'm about to say that when you just interrupted me" He said with more sparkly smile "Argh I get it! I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue" I said finally giving up, seriously someday I'm gonna rip that sprakly smile from his face!

"Well then please let me continue from where I stop" Ruka said before clearing his throat "There are 8 guilds first Phantom Lord, Eisenwald, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, Titan Nose, Southern Wolves and last but not the least Lucy-sama's guild Fairy Tail"

"Me? Fairy Tail guild? who decided that? is it you or Otou-sama!" I asked or more like I yelled it to his face only to be laughed at by him, oh great now I'm his own personal clown

"Wha-what is so funny?" I asked him, obvious that I am embarrased because I'm being laughed by him; well who wouldn't? your just asking something and the next minuite someone's laughing at you.

"Sorry for my rudeness Lucy-sama, But aren't you the one who decided to stay here? Plus just like I said before_ the students_ decides which dorm to stay" He told me. Wait I did? When! I don't remember it!

"Yes, as soon as we arrived before you passed out you exclaimed Fairy Tail! _"I'll be in fairy tail!_" as soon as you heard the names of this guild." Ruka said as if just remembering it is so darn funny.

"Aaaah! Fine! Fine!" I said obvious that I am getting annoyed by just the fact that he is laughing at me.

"By the way Lucy-sama would you like some afternoon tea and snack?" Ruka said as he stood up and was about to head towards the yellow door which seems like coneccted to the kitchen

"Yeah, but no snacks tea only" I said as I checked my inbox only to see some "good bye" thing from my former school, Saint Elizabeth Gakuen my oh so suppose oasis. *sigh...

"Lucy-sama" Ruka said interrupting from my thoughts "I've brought your tea" "Tha-thank you" I said as I put my cell phone down. "By the way Lucy-sama tonight I shall go back to the Hearthphillia estate since your father asked me for the documents that he needs by tommorow" Ruka-said.

I see so he has to go back now sigh, Huh! wait did I just felt disappointed! No! Lucy that is a big No! you are just having some hallucination and tiredness from the heli! yes and later you'll go drink a tea have a very long bath and sleep.

"Lucy-sama? What's wrong? you look weird?" Ruka said with concern "I-I'm fine a-anyways how about my stuffs my gadgets, my clothes and uniform for tomorrow?" I asked as I fidget my cell phone.

Why the hell am I fidgeting this anyway! Am I flustered! No right! that can not happen right! okay Lucy relax...

"Oh yes, your things I already cleaned them up and everything is already set and your uniform, you have to get it tomorrow from a girl named Mirajane" Ruka said "I almost forgot to tell you"

Ugh, For a butler he is hopeless

"Anyways Ruka, I think you better go now" I told him as I continue to fidget my cell phone.

"Oh yes after washing the cups but how about you Lucy-sama? Will you be fine now?" Ruka asked "Well duh." I said this time I was playing the game called angry birds after a minuite or two he is already done washing the cups and handed me a _bunch of keys_.

"What's this for?" I asked as I stare at the keys he handed me "You'll be needing this in the future" he said "For what?" I asked I still don't know this keys purpose "Hmm, for_ protection_" He said "Protection?" I said with disbelief

"This keys might protect you someday" Ruka said while smiling. "Yeah for protection" I said as I snicker and place them at the table and continue playing Angry Birds.

Until I heard a loud CRASH...

End of Lucy's POV

* * *

><p>Okay! my chapter 2 seems really LAME! =.=" sorry guys but don't worry I'll try my best for the next chapter ^^<p>

for the grammars and errors I AM REALLY SORRY about them (haven't find myself a beta reader T.T)

Guys pls. REVIEW! YOUR REVIEW INSPIRES THE WRITERS TO CONTINUE WRITING :D

anyways Flames are accepted!~

And don't own Fairy Tail **ლ(ಠಠ)ლ :'( **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi! Teme..Natsu! come back here!" angrily exclaimed by a guy as he ran after a pink haired guy.

"No way! You pervert-freak! I'll scatter this embarrassing pictures of you!" Childishly exclaimed by Natsu. Natsu Dragnel.

"Natsu. hurry! hurry! Gray might catch up with you!" A blue-flying he-male cat that we all known as Happy; said

"Nah. Pervy bastard is to slow to catch up with me Happy." Natsu purposely said in a loud voice and smirk at the dark haired lad.

"What the heck did you say you hot breath!" Exclaimed back by Gray. Gray Fullbuster.

"Hm.. you heard me Icy-freak!" exclaimed back by the pink haired lad.

"Waah.! you bastard. Wait till I catch up with you.. Ice Make-"

"Natsu! Hurry up! Gray is about to use his maryoku(magic/power)" anxiously exclaimed by Happy

"Wha-! Hey-Gray that's against the rules! You know that using maryoku inside the dorm is forbidden!" exclaimed by Natsu

"Well..its also against the rules if you let me drink some weird drug right so say your prayers flame-headed. Ice Make-"

"Shut it-waah" 

*CRASH*

A loud explosion was heard. And suddenly the alarms went on. Half of the corridor on the of the fifth floor is destroyed. The fifth floor in which a certain blond girl that we all known as Lucy is inside her room right now and unfortunately her room is in that 5th floor.

Lucy's POV

_Waah..! What the hell was that? Ruka! Ruka! damn it seems that sparkly dude is already gone. Jeez. the hell is happening in here? _

_I grab the so called keys unconsciously, my phone and decided to see what was that loud noise and what's up with the loud bell. Seriously first day of staying here on this stupid island and I really hate the place. Tsk. _

_I went out of my room, A_

_And hell. I wish I have a time machine right now, and only for a bit I wish I hadn't went outside. _

_Cuz there I see. _

_two weird guys._

_One is naked. _

_the other was wearing nothing but an open-vest and scale pattern scarf but underneath it he isn't wearing anything so technically he's (kinda) naked. _

_and the last one. I don't even know if its a guy or if its even a person._

_But its a blue flying cat. O_O_

*cough*

*cough*

"Damn. The alarm is on! This is all your fault icy-freak!" the pink haired guy whose wearing the scarf said.

"Shut up! Your the one who started it! besides why aren't you even bruise? I thought you wouldn't use maryoku?" the other naked guy said.

"Well yeah. But I never said that I'll just let you beat me. So its a perfect reason or rather I could say its for self-defense that's why I used maryoku." Scarf dude said.

_Wait...What the hell are they talking about? Maryoku! WTF is that! Are this guys crazy! _

"Natsu somebody besides us is here!" the blue cat said...

_Wait am I just hearing things or did this flying cat just speak!_

_ Or...wait is it because I'm turning crazy because of this place!_

"Huh? The hell are you talking about Happy? this floor is still vacant? right Pervy-freak"

"Yeah. that's right flame-breath"

"But didn't Mira told us that there is a transfer student today and that she wanted to be in our guild? blue cat said.

_Our Guild?_

_Then does it mean-!_

__"Ah. Hey! you what's your name?" the pink haired ask.

_Wait.. is he talking to me! a freaking bastard of a boy and to add that he is crazy is talking to me.!_

_My head is spinning. And my brain can't seem to process a thing. But they just keep in staring at me._

_And I'm starting to feel dizzy!_

_For effing sake I hate boys! I'm allergic to them.!  
>And now they are staring at me! PLUS I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING of what they are saying! <em>

__"Hey she seems to be in coma." -Grey

"Ye-yeah."-Natsu

"What shall we do about this Natsu?"-Happy.

...

...

..

...

"Who the hell use their maryoku!"

...

*Giku* Gulp*

"Its ERZA!" exclaimed by the three of them as they began to panic.

_Waah. someone is here. And from the tone of her voice its a girl! YAY! finally a girl! A jewel among garbage is here to rescue me!_

_Viva Girls! thou I don't understand what she meant by Maryoku? tss. Anyways VIVA!_

_End of Lucy's POV_

__"Waah. Natsu what shall we do! If Erza find out its us. She'll beat us up" -Happy.

"Tsk. theirs no helping it!" Natsu

"Yeah. We have to settle this for another time."-Gray

"Happy! Let's go"-Natsu

"But what about her. She might be the one punish by Erza." Happy said as he pointed towards Lucy.

"Or she might tattle us.!" Natsu and Gray said in chorus.

"Ah. jeez. she's coming with us." Natsu said as he slump Lucy over his shoulder.

"Wha.-What the hell are you doing! Let go of me!" Lucy exclaimed as she struggles.

"Hmm. So you could actually speak." He said

"Wha-what do you think I'm stupid or something" She angrily said

"I didn't said that you said that yourself."-Natsu

"Wha-you Let go of me! of this instance!" Lucy said as she continue to struggle.

"Jeez. you sure are noisy y'know!"-Natsu said

"Natsu let's hurry Gray is already gone! Any more of your lovers quarrel and Erza will kill us!" Horrified Happy said

"Hey. Weird thing! We are not LOVERS for fool's sake!" Lucy screamed

"Yeah. Your right plus this girl is too loud for her own good"-Natsu said

"Hey! At least deny that we're not LOVERS! and I'm SORRY but this is my normal tone of voice. so SORRY for being LOUD!"Lucy exclaimed. still struggling her way.

But hey.. Boys are Boys. and the fact that they are stronger than girls is a FACT.

"Happy..let's go"-Natsu

"Aye sir!"Happy said as he carry Natsu and went outside of the now destroyed fifth floor.

"WAAAH! This weird thing is talking but has also wings!" Lucy said. obviously shocked.

"Aye. I'm not a weird thing! I'm a normal cat. THE name is Happy

"Not weird. The hell your not normal! And get me down! darn it!" Lucy said.

"Geez. Weirdo I'm already doing you a favor. saving you from Erza's clutches. so shut it okay" Natsu said

"The name is LUCY! not weirdo!"

"Sheesh. Natsu..saving. yeah more like you think she'll tattle you on Erza that's why you bought her with us." Happy said while smirking.

"Waah. Happy shut up. and just fly" embarrassed Natsu said.

"Hoooo~ So that's you real intentions!" Lucy said.

"Aye. That's because Natsu is Stupid." Happy said

"Mm. seems like it" Lucy replied. seems to have forgotten her worries.

"Ah JEEZ Happy just fly towards _it_ " Natsu said annoyed.

"It what it?" worried asked by Lucy

"Our secret head quarters" Happy said while smirking

"Whaaat! BTW LET ME DOOOOWN!"

"Hehehe. Too Late for that Luigi" Natsu said smirking

"Aye!"

"WAAAHHH! Its LUCY not Luigi! Damn it!" Lucy screamed.

Making Natsu and Happy laugh towards her.

And Lucy Heartphilia obviously didn't like it. In fact it only made her curse boys even more.

* * *

><p>SoooooooooooO how was it? Its been a very long time since I decided to UPDATE my stories!<p>

So what do you guys think of it?

Should I continue or DROP this?

Tell me okay. SO REVIEW.!

* * *

><p>:D<p>

**~Eunie loves Fairy Tail but she doesn't owns it.~**

**If you have twitter follow me IF you want :)**

** euniechan**


End file.
